


From the First Moment

by DMagnolia524



Category: Hello! Project
Genre: F/F, Kobushi Factory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMagnolia524/pseuds/DMagnolia524
Summary: Hirose Ayaka begins her work as the leader of Kobushi Factory, however what would happen when she falls under the charms of the group’s Subleader and little by little experiences the first time instant.
Relationships: Hirose Ayaka / Fujii Rio
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a English version of my Wattpad fic “Desde el Primer Instante” if you want to read the spanish version, her is the link https://www.wattpad.com/695767476-desde-el-primer-instante-capitulo-i 
> 
> This one is dedicated to one of my favorite Kobushi Factory ship
> 
> This is a world where Kobushi is still an 8nin group

Ayapan’s POV  
My Work as Leader, sometimes gets to be complicated, especially when i have to show the example and lead the group, since the begging, i was surprised when i was choosed to be the group’s leader, i’m not the oldest, Rio is but she was choosed to be the subleader, but i was choosed as the leader because they saw me as the most responsible member of the group, since the first moment i was transferred to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Rio saw me with a look that didn’t seem like a Friendly one and more when they put us in the some group.

Kobushi Factory Rehearsal 

Ok, let’s take a break after this rehearsal - I said after a clap 

In the moment, everyone sit, Rio started looking to Ayapan 

Ayapan!! - Said Reirei

Oh! Reirei what happened? Is everything ok? - I said 

Are you seeing, RioRio again? -

I’m not seeing her, she is the one who doesn’t stop looking at me - 

Go and Talk with her - 

I won’t Reirei, also she is talking with Renako and Tagucchi-

Look i see them going appart, is your oportunity - 

Hello Ayapan, Hello Reirei - Said Rio giving a smile to Ayapan

So, I’ll left you both alone, i think this will be a Leader-Subleader Talk, I’ll go with Hamachan - Said Reirei while running with Hamachan 

Hey! Reirei wait, and she is gone - i said 

Hello Ayaka - Said Rio with another cute smile 

Uhmmmm hi Rio do you need something? -

I don’t need anything, i just came to see you - said while she was arranging my hair 

And Why do you came to see me? - 

Because we are good friends, also we are leader and subleader - Said while grabbing my cheek 

Ok and why are you grabbing my Cheek? - 

Because it’s very comfy, what about if today we do something different instead going to a place - 

Where will we meet?-

At my house - 

Eh??? What? At your house?! - 

Yes, i will be alone and i need your company, also you are first person i thought - 

I thought you were gonna ask to Renako or Tagucchi, because they are friend of yours - 

Yes but i preffer you, because we’re Leader and Subleader- 

I don’t know what to say, RioRio- 

Don’t be nervous, just stay a few hours in my house, we coexist and you don’t have to be like this- 

..........ok, so just give me an hour- 

7:00 pm is ok for you?- 

Yes, it’s ok, so I’ll see you at 7:00 pm- 

7:00 pm, Rio’s House

Rio’s POV  
It was already 7:00 pm, Ayapan came to my house very beautiful as always like everytime we go out after the rehearsals, this time i think she looked more beautiful than usual.

Something happens? - Said Ayapan 

No, nothing, you look so beautiful - I said

Tha-Thank you - 

Come here, i have snacks here and we can have a time to talk about the group - 

Ayapan’s POV 

Yes we were talking about the group and we ate, until Rio put her hand on my knee and start to touch it, it caused i got blushed a little and the only thing i made it was to smile to me.

Rio, that hand - 

I’m sorry, Ayapan.....i just... - after that she stooled a kiss to Ayapan in the lips 

........ Why did you kissed me? - Said Ayapan so blushed 

Ayapan........i don’t know how to explain it to you but......i like you since the first time i saw you - 

Ok....i wasn’t expecting that, when Rio said that to me, my skin was cute, i felt butterflies in my stomach, also i was pinching to know if i was dreaming and it wasn’t a dream, it was real. Also i felt the same thing for Rio, i was in love with her, i saw her eyes, she was like to start to cry, i was going to comfort her and tell her my feelings for her. 

Ayapan.......i know, you don’t feel the same for me........I’m just stupid- 

Hey Rio, don’t cry......come here i don’t like to see people cry, you are not stupid, i didn’t gave you an answer because you took me from surprise, the truth is that....I really like you- 

Eh??? Really? Ayapan don’t lie plz - 

I’m telling the Truth, also you are cute - 

I’m not that cute as you are, Do you want to come to my room? 

Oh yes.... - 

Are you sure?-

I’m nervous...-

Don’t worry i’ll take care if you-


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contents Mature scene

Rio’s POV   
I Took, Ayapan to my room and there i was taking of her sweeter little by little meanwhile i was kissing her neck, the i felt her hands were entering to my shirt and i didn’t hold on anymore, i took her blouse off and started to kiss her boobs and went down to her abdomen and took her off her pants then i get on the top of her. 

Why you took of my clothes to soon? - Ayapan said

Sorry i got carried away - I said 

Ayapan’s POV   
Then I didn’t hold on anymore and i took off her clothes and i started to kiss each part of her body, after that i was licking her boobs and i got down and start licking her intimate part, i was listening her saying to continue and then i started to lick her clitoris. After that i took off my bra and she couldn’t stop looking at me and she licked my intim part. Until then. 

Ayapan.... - Said Rio meanwhile was sweating 

Yes..... - I said 

Let’s do it... - 

Are you sure? - 

Yes i want - 

Ok, let’s do it - 

After that we start to do it, she was the first to start and then i moved and after that little by little the intensity was growing ungil both of us got tired. Then i lay down on Rio’s shoulder and we covered ourselves with the sheer, then she saw me with a smile and gave me forehead kiss. 

So It happened? - I said 

Y-Yes you are really good - Said Rio

Could you try to not do this comments? - 

I’m not sure, you are so beautiful- 

You are beautiful too but this is so new to me- 

I understand, sometimes is hard - 

I know, also i don’t know how the girls will take this - 

Yes, don’t worry i won’t say anything- 

You know, we are leader and Subleader- 

Yes yes i know - 

It’s too late, i need to go to my house - 

No, Ayapan, stay here, let’s pass the night together- 

I don’t know Rio, also we have to rehearse tomorrow - 

We can go both together tomorrow - 

Ok, i’ll stay her- 

Next Day 

Ayapan’s POV 

During the journey from Rio’s house to here the atmosphere was fun and tense, especially on my part, as i tried to act in the least obvious way possible, sometimes i wanted to be Rio, she looked so relaxed and genki as always. 

When we came to the rehearsal room, all the girls were warming up while waiting for us. 

Ohayou! - I said 

Ohayou! - Said Rio meanwhile she hugged Tagucchi 

Ohayou! - Said the girls 

Wait, why both of you came together? Can I know - Said Reirei 

True, What happened between you both? - Said Tagucchi 

It happened something between you both - Said Renako 

Nothing, we founded in the entrance - I said talking fast 

What did you said, Leader? We didn’t understand - Said MinaMina

Well.......when i came RioRio came too, so we decided to enter together - I said more slowly But nervous 

Leader, are you ok? You seem nervous - Said Sakko 

Yes, Sakko I’m ok - I said 

Ok let’s start to rehearse - Said Hamachan 

It was so close when the girls were going to find out what happen with me and Rio, i couldn’t imagine Tagucchi’s reaction, also she sees Rio as a Big Sister, also she was like jealous, after that we started to rehearse. 

After the Rehearsal, i was on my way to the bathroom but Rio followed me, i didn’t noticed after i was out.

So can we go back? - Said Rio 

Rio!!!! - I yelled 

Hahahahaha sorry - Said Rio laughting 

Ok, why did you followed me? - 

You were very obvious with the girls -

It’s very difficult to forget that also i can’t control myself- 

Ayapan relax plz - Said Rio meanwhile was hugging me 

Rio.....here we can’t, someone can see us- 

Relax, i don’t see someone in here - And was trying to kiss me but then Rio falls on me

Are you ok?- Rio said 

Yes im ok and you? - 

Yes....i didn’t know your had a soooo beautiful body - 

Rio stop the comments plz - 

Rio’s POV  
When I fell in Ayapan I didn't know whether to get up or not, we were really close, we were looking into each other's eyes, we had our foreheads glued together and obviously our lips were close, I felt like kissing Ayapan like yesterday, I can't get that was out of my mind. The thing we made last night my love for her was growing little by little, if we were going to kiss until.

Ayapan! RioRio! - Shout Hamachan

Hey?! Hamachan! - Said

What do they do? And why are you above Ayapan? - Hamachan said curious

Emmmm - I said all blushing

Y-you are just looking at us - Ayapan said with a nervous tone

Well, in reality, if you are looking at them there are Tagucchi, Renako, Sakko, Reirei and MinaMina - Hamachan said

I was very Embarassed, the girls saw us, I don't know how, but they saw us, I just hope that Tagucchi then doesn't go around with her jealous younger sister attitude and Renako with her perverted ideas, and I'm sure Reirei is going to get impulsive with Ayapan because her she loves a lot and at that moment the others come to us

Subleader ..... and why haven't you gotten up - Tagucchi said with a serious voice

Maybe she wants to feel the melons of the leader - Rena said in a perverse tone

Rena !!!!! - Ayapan said all blushed  
Let me get up Ayapan - I said while Tagucchi helped me up

Are you okay Ayapan? - Rei said as she and MinaMina helped Ayapan up

Yes, only Rio tripped and fell on me, but I'm fine, nothing serious - Ayapan said as he got up

And why didn't you get up Rio? - Minami said half curious

It is that when they arrived I had just fallen - said Rio

But you could have gotten up alone - Rena said

And speaking of that, how did you fall Rio? - Sakko asked

It is that ...... I accidentally tripped and accidentally fell on top of Ayapan - I said

Mmmmm - Sakko said

But well, let's go, we have to keep rehearsing, Come on! - Said Ayapan

Ayapan’s POV  
When I finished the morning rehearsal we had a small meeting, and then returned for the afternoon rehearsal, they almost discovered me, every time I tried to forget what happened between Rio and me yesterday I couldn't, I feel like I won't be able to get it out of my head because seriously Rio was very good, it's something I can't forget, actually when I was going to eat.

Well, where are you going beautiful ? - Rio said in a mischievous tone

I'm going to eat, and why do you care where I go? - I answered

Well, I wanted to ask you if you and I are going to eat, it's more look and the others went to eat - Said Rio

It's okay Rio, I'll accept your invitation - I replied while putting my arms around her neck

Sounds good to me - Rio replied as she grabbed my waist

What are you insinuating - I said

This - Rio said and then he kissed me passionately and I returned the kiss


	3. Chapter 3

Rio's Pov  
Rehearsal room 12:00 pm  
In the rehearsal room, I and Ayapan were giving each other a passionate kiss, I felt that her tongue wanted to enter my mouth directly and I felt that it was scratching my back, I love how Ayapan kisses, she is a great girl, but not we noticed that someone was entering the rehearsal room.

Ora!!! - Natsumi shouted while running  
Eh?! Tagucchi ?! - I said while I separated from Ayapan -You saw everything- I said all nervous  
I saw enough, Leader and Sub-leader kissing ?! - Natsumi said in an interrogation way -Let's see? Explain me? Rio-chan explain to me what is this? - Said still questioning  
Tagucchi ......... is that ....... look ...... I don't know how to explain it to you - Ayapan said very nervous -It is that Rio and I like each other a lot .....- Said all flushed  
Do they like? Mmmmm- Tagucchi said with a tone of jealousy  
Ta-tagucchi, could you pretend you didn't see anything? - Ayapan said with a nervous giggle  
It has to do with the fact that you have arrived together today - Tagucchi said somewhat suspiciously  
Okay, Tagu, is that Ayapan and I ....... yesterday ..... we spent the night together .... and if we arrived together that was why he stayed to sleep at my house ....- Said  
So are they dating? Did something happen at your house, Rio-chan? Did they sleep together? Did something happen yesterday that suddenly brought you together? - Said Tagucchi in a serious tone  
Emmmm no ....... no-nothing - I said  
Mmmm good but I watch them - Tagucchi said in a serious tone as he left the rehearsal room

Tagucchi almost discovered us, if I know that she is very jealous and more with me because she is like a younger sister to me and she would be jealous if she found out that I and Ayapan did it yesterday, but she will be more suspicious because she saw us kissing.

Are you sure that Tagu will not say anything - Ayapan said all nervous  
Yes, ntp, calm down, hey and when are we going to repeat- I said smiling mischievously  
Rio! - Ayapan said all flushed  
Hehehe quiet, you look beautiful when you blush - I said  
Ri-Rio ...... tomorrow I have home alone - Ayapan said while caressing my abdomen  
What time will you have it alone? - I said still smiling mischievously  
Mmm maybe at 6:00 pm, we can watch movies and then you know - Ayapan said  
of course we are leaving the rehearsal ..... - I said  
Sure ....... stay to sleep, I loved lying on you - Ayapan said while rubbing my arm  
Good - Said Rio

Ayapan’s POV  
Later we took the opportunity to go to eat, I was very nervous because Tagucchi almost discovered us, but Rio felt very relaxed and genki, on the other hand I was very obvious, even my nerves were noticeable, I felt that all the girls in H! Q They were going to notice that in Kobushi Factory there is a relationship different from the friendship between the leader and the sub-leader of the group, the truth is I always try to show myself as less obvious as possible but being close to Rio is inevitable, and more when I already know that he likes me. Rio, I can't help the other girls from H! P, may we become the center of attention in the meetings of all the groups.

Rehearsal room 4:00 p.m.  
Rio and I arrived together at the rehearsal room after having left for a while we returned to the rehearsal room, but Hamachan, Reirei and MinaMina had just arrived, it seemed that Sakko, Tagucchi and Renako were not long in coming.  
Kon'nichiwa Minnasan - I said  
Kon'nichiwa Minnasan - Rio said   
Kon'nichiwa Minnasan - Said to Chorus  
Mmmm and that they came back together- Rei said in a mocking tone as she addressed me -You can tell why - Rei asked all curious  
It's that we went to eat together, Rei you already know that Rio and I are the leader and sub-leader of Kobushi Factory and we talked about you know what to do to improve a little - I said a little nervous  
Mmmm, are you okay, leader? - Asked Hamachan  
Y-if Hamachan I'm fine don't worry - I said a little calmer  
Is that Ayapan we saw you very nervous and more when we ask you to be close to Rio, you are sure that nothing happens - Rei said while hugging me  
Yes, Reirei sure let's keep heating while Renako, Tagucchi and Sakko arrive - I said  
Haiiiii - They said to Coro  
Then Renako, Tagucchi and Sakko arrived, and we already started to warm up although Tagucchi didn't say anything after seeing the kiss that Rio and I were giving each other.  
Well let's have a 30 minute break - I said  
Hai !!!!!!!! - The girls said  
Leader ..... - Said Tagucchi approaching me  
What's up Tagucchi? - Said  
I promise .... not to say anything I saw .....- Tagucchi said it would be  
Thanks Tagucchi .......... I thought that if you were going to release it but I already saw that you did not - I said  
But I'll be watching both of you- Tagucchi said in a serious tone  
Oops ok - Ayapan said  
After Tagucchi told me that I went to the bathroom and found Rio  
Hello Beautiful! - Rio said  
What happened Pretty ?! - Said  
So tomorrow no? - Rio said smiling mischievously  
Yes, of course, but there is nothing to say yet, yes? - Said  
But why Ayaka? - Rio said  
I don't know ..... I don't want them to tell us things - I said  
Ayaka I don't care if they tell us........do you really like me? - Rio said a little discouraged  
Yes of course i like you....Rio ..... don't be discouraged if - I said while putting my hand on Rio's cheek  
You have a very soft hand - Rio said smiling  
I always liked your little face - I said

Later we gave each other a tender kiss but now if we separated quickly so that no one would see us, I don't know what else awaits me, I want to shout at the 1000 winds that I like Rio and tell the world but I'm afraid that they will start saying things to us Right now the one who discovered me was Tagucchi, I don't know but sometimes I feel who is going to be next because the one I see closest to is ReiRei or maybe Hamachan. Tomorrow Rio will come to my house, I want that night to be unforgettable, maybe that night with Rio I will remove that fear and be able to scream that she is the love of my life from the first moment.


End file.
